Benutzer:Thunderga/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy VII
Hallöchen zu meinem ersten Walkthrough. Ich bin Thunderga und heiße dich herzlichst Willkommen. Soo, was schreibe ich jetzt am blödesten? Ah, genau, diese Baustelle hier soll eines Tages mal ein Walktrough zudem wohl besten Final Fantasy überhaupt werden. Ihr wisst welches ich meine? Eine etwas zu lange Einleitung Datei:Final_Fantasy_VII_Logo.jpg Genau, Final Fantasy VII. ~ In einer Welt, welche inoffiziell Gaia genannt wird, regiert ein riesiger Energiekonzern namens Shin-Ra. Das Hauptgebäude jener Firma liegt im Zentrum der Großstadt Midgar und erstreckt sich mit knapp 70 Stockwerken in den Himmel, protzend mit der Macht jener, die diese Firma leiten. Die Shin-Ra bietet den Menschen zum Leben Energie. Mako Energie, welche direkt aus dem Lebenstrom gefiltert wird, der den Planeten erhält. Doch der Lebenstrom schwindet und ohne ihn wird der gesamte Planet, eingeschlossen der machtlosen Bevölkerung, untergehen. Machtlos? Vielleicht noch nicht total, denn wenige tapfere Helden ziehen in den Kampf. Den Kampf um die Existenz, die Rettung, die Freiheit und die Vergebung, gegen die Shin-Ra, das Schicksal und eine lange verlorengeglaubte Macht. Schöner Einleitungstext nicht wahr? Nein? Tut mir Leid, Geschichten schreiben liegt mir nicht so ganz. Aber nun zum wesentlichen, diesem Walkthrough hier. Ich werde euch im Voraus schon mal mit den Macken der Autorin dieses bekannt machen, hoffen wir mal, dass es nicht zu viele sind. Zum Ersten werde ich für einige Wörter die englische Bezeichnung benutzen (wie z.B „Materia“ statt „Substanz“. ), weil diese entweder besser klingt oder korrekter übersetzt ist. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde alles so gestalten, dass ihr stets immer wisst wovon ich rede. Und selbst wenn ich ein Wort mal nicht direkt erklären/übersetzen sollte, ihr seid ja (hoffentlich) nicht dümmer als ich. xD Des weiterem wären da die Smileys die ich gerne mal am Satzende einfüge. Selbstverständlich nur bei weniger ernst gemeinten Passagen des Walkthroughs. Also keine Sorge, es kommt nichts auf euch zu wie: “Cloud läuft xD Cloud läuft weiter xD Cloud läuft gegen einen Baum xD“. Ihr werdet also noch normale Satzzeichen zu sehen bekommen. (Welche dann hoffentlich auch noch richtig gesetzt sind.) So, wer all dies bereit ist in Kauf zu nehmen wird sich an einem ausführlichem und detailliertem Ratgeber erfreuen dürfen. (Ich brauche wohl nicht zu erwähnen, dass ich nicht neutral bin, oder? ) Und als wäre diese Einleitung nicht lang genug, dürft ihr euch hier schon einmal darauf einstellen was ihr alles an Service bekommen werdet (Sollten Wünsche offen bleiben dürfen diese gerne geäußert werden. ) Was hat dieser Walkthrough zu bieten? # Was wohl selbstverständlich ist, ist dass dieser Walkthrough euch jeden noch so kleinen Winkel Gaias zeigen wird. Jede Sidequest wird detailliert einbezogen (mögliche Folgen eures Handelns auf die Handlung des Spiels, Chocobo Zucht, what ever natürlich auch.), jeder Bossgegner wird näher erläutert, das Ganze in einer sinnvollen Reihenfolge... Das Übliche für einen guten Walkthrough eben. # Ihr bekommt zu jedem spielbarem Charakter und jedem wichtigem Nebencharakter eine kurze bis längere Beschreibung (je nach dem wie viel man zu ihm/ihr sagen kann.) , welche wesentliche Charaktereigenschaften erläutert etc. Ich werde darauf achten nicht zu spoilern aus Rücksicht auf alle, die dieses Spiel zum ersten Mal spielen.right|290px # Ich werde in etwa zu Beginn der 3. CD einen Bonuspart einfügen, in dem nochmal die Fundorte zu jeder ultimativen Waffe und jedem Limit der 4. Ebene nachzuschlagen sind. # Ähnlich wie bei 3. werdet ihr ebenfalls zu Beginn der 3. CD eine Liste sämtlicher Materia bekommen, die 1. die Fundorte angibt und 2. die Funktion beschreibt. (inkl. Den Feindeskönnen.) # Ebenso werden sämtliche Glitches und Bugs mit einbezogen (Wir wollen ja nicht, dass ihr irgendeinem bösem Fehler des Spiels zum Opfer fallt.- wobei das wohl echt eine Menge Pech braucht.. Obwohl ich das einmal fast geschafft hätte xDD), ob diese auch eine eigene Seite bekommen werden... Mal sehen, je nach Interesse. # Mich! :D *sich mit pinker Schleife dazu setz * - „Huch, wieso sind plötzlich alle weg?“ o: So, Mission „superlange Einleitung erstellen“ erfolgreich (?) ausgeführt! :D Inhaltsverzeichnis 'Steuerung' *Ein kleiner Schnellstart vorweg. 'Lösungsweg' ''Erste CD '' *Part1: Opening?! Egal, lassen wir es krachen! *[[Benutzer:Thunderga/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy VII/Part 2|Part2: Final Fantasy 7''', Se]][[Benutzer:Thunderga/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy VII/Part 2|ktor '''7, 7'''. Himmel. Immer diese '''Siebenen...]] *Part3: Tuff, tuff, tuff die Eisenbahn, wer will mit zu Reaktor Nr.5 fahren? *Part4: Eine ganz neue Perspektive auf Cloud Claudia. */Part5/ */Part6/ ''Zweite CD'' * ''Dritte CD'' * 'Gegner' *Zufallsgegner *Bossgegner 'Extras' *Materia- und Feindeskönnen Fundorte und Eigenschaften *Fundorte und Fähigkeiten der ultimativen Waffen und Limits *Glitches und Bugs Final Fantasy VII/Thunderga